


"The Kraken who changes the Game"

by Capitanahunter33



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/F, F/M, Female Theon Greyjoy, Gen, Grey Wind Lives, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Multi, Theon Greyjoy Doesn't Betray Robb Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: Theon Greyjoy was a hostage, ward of Ned Stark, best friend of Robb Stark and son of Balon Greyjoy.Everything remains the same, only one thing changes.Theon is a woman.And that changes everything.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark & Robb Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Ramsay Bolton/Sansa Stark, Renly Baratheon & Loras Tyrell & Margaery Tyrell, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell/Margaery Tyrell, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy & Loras Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy & Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy & Yara Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy/Loras Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Tommen Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue: "A three years before"

**Author's Note:**

> "My name is Theon Greyjoy and this is my life"

Theon was fifteen when she first overheard Lord and Lady Stark talk about their children's future, beginning with Robb. She knew she should go, Jory was supposed to accompany her so she could hunt something without the constant presence of someone telling her that a lady shouldn't behave like that, but she listened carefully.

Since Lord Stark had married a southern woman, the aforementioned thought that his eldest son and some heir should marry a northern housewife to strengthen ties with his own people. Mormont women and Alys Karstark, at that moment she hates them all including them.

Robb was her best friend and if he married, he would stop spending time with her and spend time with his wife. Even if he did not, he would be forced to do so because, with obvious exceptions, it was not often seen innocently that a a married man will spend more time with a single woman without promising.

Rage soon left the Greyjoy's body when Lady Stark refuted her husband's argument saying that it would be more beneficial for Robb to marry a foreign house to create and / or strengthen alliances. Margaery Tyrell's name and even Myrcella Baratheon's name were soon heard.

Given the fact that her father was seeking to promise Theon to Sir Loras Tyrell, according to rumors coming from the Iron Islands, and that Myrcella's father, the king himself, was Lord Stark's best friend that would allow Theon to be able to continue to be with her best friend. She immediately agreed with Lady Stark.

But in doing so she moved causing a noise that drew the attention of the elders and forced her to run out of the place, arch and everything on top.

Once she was outside, she was soon approached by Jory who asked her where she had gone before telling her if she was okay, seeing her so upset. She answered yes before prompting the older man to go hunting.

Luckily, Jory adored her and heeded her.

Minutes later they were both inside the thick of the forest, following a deer, when Jory decided they could talk.

-"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you or do I have to take it out, Theon? "-At his words, the minor turned for a moment to look at him amusedly before placing her bow in position and taking out an arrow starting to follow from afar the deer.

-"As if you could with me,"-she said mockingly, earning a snort from the older man.

-"Girl, you eat a lot but you weigh less than anyone else your age. I have to blow to beat you ... if you don't have a bow."-

After a few minutes in silence, he spoke.

-"Lady Stark and Lord Stark are talking about the future of the puppies"-Jory snorted with amusement at the common nickname used by the Greyjoy regarding the Starks-"They were talking about the possible future marriage of Robb. Lord Stark thinks he should marry a Northerner and Lady Stark with a foreigner."-

-"Ah, and you're worried about losing your best friend." -Jory concluded, knowing the girl well, who would nodded while staring at the deer. -"I suppose you agree with Lady Stark."-

-"That's right." -she nodded and they both fell into a comfortable silence.

Seeing the deer stay still to eat, Theon did not hesitate and released the arrow shooting right at the back of the animal knowing that it would not miss and kill him if it hit the exact place that she thought.

So it was.

While Jory took care of the dead animal, Theon went to clean her arrow before putting it away.

-"You know, Sansa will surely be engaged to Prince Joffrey." -Theon returned to the conversation at which the older shrugged.

-"So they say. The king has wanted to unite both houses for quite some years."-

-"The queen will not like it."-

-"Most likely, she hate that." -Jory agreed.

They fell silent again, already carrying the deer as they began their search again to see if they found other prey.

-Jon is going to the Wall and I understand that you are going to marry Sir Loras Tyrell.-This time it was Jory who started the conversation.

Theon snorted but nodded.

-I am the same, rumors fly around here.-they both smiled amused at that fact-But that is just a rumor, my father has not said anything yet.-

Both then saw another animal and prepared to hunt it by going stealthily after the aforementioned.

-"Well, whatever happens, I'm going to miss you, crazy girl."-

-"Hey, you are the one who supports my ideas, Jory."-she reminded him amused before smiling at him for a moment -"And the same I say .... Come on, he's escaping!"-

-"I ' m going!"-

And they both went hunting the animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advise: history formed by my stories also published on Face.


	2. The game starts; Bye, Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after hearing from Lady and Lord Stark talking about marriages, Theon is engaged to Loras Tyrell who is in King's Landing for which she joins Sansa, Arya and Lord Stark without knowing what awaits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who read, leave congratulations and / or comments, there is no better feeling for a writer than knowing that her story is liking.
> 
> Thank you all and enjoy today's episode.
> 
> Kisses.

It was true, it had been confirmed.

Lady Theon Greyjoy was to marry Sir Loras Tyrell.

The news had reached the north in a letter received from the Iron Islands from Balon Greyjoy to Eddard Stark two and a half weeks ago. That same day Lord Stark had communicated not only to Theon, but to all his children as well, said news.

For this reason, Theon had been estranged from others despite and expecting it because she had always suspected that her father would end up forcing her into a marriage that she would not want to strengthen the relationships of her family.

She doesn't even know Loras yet but she can't help but feel sorry for him too, because rumors run like the wind in Poniente and if they are true, he would want this marriage even less than she does.

She had no more time to think about it because soon King Robert Baratheon arrived in the North and what Sansa most desired seemed to begin to come true, she was going to marry Joffrey Baratheon and in the future she would thus be the queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

The union of House Stark and House Baratheon that the King had longed for, even if Queen Cersei didn't seem too content to have to live with that fact.

Sansa, on the other hand, was beaming with happiness and that was how it continued the day they had to leave.

Thanks to Balon, Theon would marry Loras in three months and since he was in King's Landing, she would accompany Lord Stark and the girls there.

At least, the young archer thought, she would have Jory with her.

-"Theon."-called her a voice that she would always recognize anywhere even in the forest looking around seeing the place where she used to walk and hunt, probably for the last time.

-"Robb." -She recognized her best friend, turning to see him, noticing that he seemed to share the same seriousness on his face. -"Are you coming to say goodbye?"- She added at the end.  
Robb nodded, almost solemn.

-"I'll miss you."- He assured her seriously, to which she allowed herself a slight smile.- "It won't be the same without you here, with me."- Added the Stark.

-"You will marry soon."-she began responding with what they both knew was true because in the end Lady Stark had won the battle between her and her husband, for which Robb would soon marry a good southern lady, perhaps a Lannister.-" You'll be fine, you won't need me anymore. "-sh finished by shrugging her shoulders as the smile disappeared from her face.

-"One thing does not take away the other, I will still miss you every day."-Robb assured her to which Theon nodded slightly without wanting to continue down that path and end up arguing with him even knowing in truth that that would not be as the Stark said.

She had never been one of the sentimental ones, she was an Ironborn after all, but Robb had always been her exception for many things.

That is why she approached him and took refuge in his arms when they opened to receive her in a farewell hug that soon returned.

-"Am I your sister, now and forever?" -

Theon whispered.

-"Now and always."-

Robb replied.

After that they separated and returned with the others.

That afternoon Lord Stark with some of his guards, his daughters and his ward left for the South.


	3. The Rose and the Kraken part one:They meet each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day in King's Landing brings with it a dance and Sir Loras Tyrell's meeting with Lady Theon Greyjoy for the first time.

-"Look, Theon, Arya, we've arrived!"-

The young Greyjoy, who had been half asleep until that moment, widened her eyes when she heard Sansa's voice, excited, announcing her arrival at King's Landing. Beside her, Arya growled low but was not long in paying attention anyway.

In fact, they had arrived.

But before anyone said anything else, a man approached Lord Stark.

-"The council members await you, my lord."-

-"Yeah? We just got here."-

-"I'm afraid the meeting will be brought forward, my lord."-

Lord Stark seemed to sigh, clearly tired but nodded indicating to the man that he would come before turning to look at them.

-"Get settled, I'll go right away."-

And after their assent, he left while they did the same towards their rooms in the castle.

___________________

-"You look beautiful, my dear girl."-

At Jory's words, Theon turned around, moving with the air until he looked at his friend, who was smiling at him honestly as a maid finished combing her hair by placing her braids together in a fashionable hairstyle.

-"I feel like a doll and a very uncomfortable one."-Was her answer that made Jory smile with amusement as the maid pursed her lips, clearly disagreeing but not commenting anything.

-"Still, Sir Loras will love it."-Jory said, confident, as the maid had just combed her hair and Theon thanked she with an affirmative nod before she left, leaving them alone.

-"We both know well that Sir Loras couldn't care less how he goes."-Greyjoy joked mischievously and this time Jory couldn't resist laughing, knowing he didn't have to when it was the two of them, and laughed amused nodding in agreement.

Meanwhile, Theon turned back to look at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a light brown dress, somewhat transparent, with sparkling blue pearls decorating the part of her body that went from under her breasts to her neck as well as her arms while the rest of the dress became a long silver blue skirt blending in this way. all her clothes the colors of the two houses of which she was a part.

Her home by birth, the Greyjoys.

And her house as a hostage, the Starks.

In addition, she also wore her hair braided in the same way that southern ladies wore it, something she was not used to.

-"My lady."-

Theon turned, sharing a look with a now serious Jory, noting they had company. That of a young man who, by his looks, must have been a messenger from the Baratheon.

-"Yes?"-

-"Sir Loras and my lord are waiting for you in the living room. The dance has already begun."-informed the young man, who must not have been more than fourteen years old.

-"I'll be right away."-she informed and the messenger nodded, bowed slightly and left.

Silence settled in the room as she approached the door, and once she reached it, Jory spoke.

-"List?"-

-"As I never will be."-

And went through the door.

_____________________

-"Sir Loras, Lord Renly."-Theon saluted with a slight bow, just Jory and she arrived at the living room, not taking long to meet the two named as Jory went with the other guards of the different houses to watch and protect the place and the people gathered in it.

Both men, each dressed in the colors of their home as elegantly as she, did the same, returning the greeting given while the music played around them where men and women gathered danced and / or talked, eating or drinking as well. .

-"Lady Theon."-Both men corresponded at the same time.-"Welcome to King's Landing."-Renly continued, as kind and cordial as Greyjoy had heard he was.

-"Thanks. It is a beautiful place."-she lied with the same elegance that few would say she displayed as the three looked agile and fast around before looking at each other again.

-"That's right."-Baratheon agreed in corroborated agreement before looking at Loras and her.-"Since I have them together, allow me to congratulate you on your engagement."-the oldest of the three ended up saying, although for a few years.

-"Thank you, my lord."-Theon responded with sincere thanks, looking askance at Loras who finally raised his eyes to focus on Renly's.

-"Yes, thank you."-Tyrell finally spoke to which Renly looked at him worriedly before sighing and smiling at Theon.

-"Now, if you excuse me, I owe a dance to my niece."-Renly said goodbye to which Theon nodded as goodbye seeing him go to where Princess Myrcella danced with an uncomfortable Stannis Baratheon.

Once alone, an awkward silence filled the place for a moment before Loras cleared his throat causing her to stare back.

-"If I may say so, you are beautiful tonight."-Tyrell spoke with a confidence and flirtation that surprised Theon for a moment before she nodded in recognition.

-"Thank you, Sir. You are also very handsome, tonight."-returned the compliment that Loras recognized and thanked as she had done before.

-"Do you want to dance?"-Loras invited, offering her his hand.

No, she didn't want it.

-"It would be an honor."-She accepted, placing her left hand on his right and letting herself be carried to the dance floor.

It would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who read, leave congratulations and / or comments.
> 
> Kisses.


End file.
